


let my actions be my words

by holdontoyourhulahoops



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Really fluffy, based off a fanart from tumblr, fluffy gross husbands on a honeymoon, like so fluffy you'll throw up, really self indulgent, thanks for the title milly, the wedding fic no one wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdontoyourhulahoops/pseuds/holdontoyourhulahoops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early mornings are not usually when they discuss pressing decisions about the future.<br/>So when Haru looks blankly up at him, and says “We should get married,” in a dull voice, as if he were talking about the weather, Sousuke can’t do much more then choke on his cereal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let my actions be my words

It’s half past six o’clock on a Tuesday morning, and Sousuke can hardly be classified as alive.  He stares forward with impressively-sized dark circles under his eyes, and it’s probably a miracle he even manages to bring his coffee to his lips given his current zombie-like state.  

Across from him, Haru looks offensively awake, considering how late they’d stayed up the night before.  But it’s not Haru’s fault that the promise of being able to swim in a pool is enough to raise him at any time of day, so Sousuke forces himself to swallow down the snappy insult, and instead nibbles at his cereal.

He’s not expecting what comes next.  Zombie mornings are part of their daily routine.  They have a mutual understanding that it’s best if they exchange as few words as possible, and it usually works well enough, just to move around each other with no more than a quick goodbye or maybe a kiss on the cheek if Haru’s feeling particularly affectionate.  

Mornings definitely are not when they discuss pressing decisions about their future, at least.

So when Haru looks blankly up at him, and says “We should get married,” in a dull voice, as if he were talking about the weather, Sousuke can’t do much more then choke on his cereal.

At first he’s sure he’d hallucinated it, or he’d fallen asleep with his face in the bowl and dreamed the whole event, but Haru keeps staring at him expectantly, tilting his head to the side.

“What?” Sousuke bites out, once he’s managed to regain his breath.

Haru shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.  “We should get married… if you want.”

Sousuke rubs at his eyes and pinches his arm in shock. “Do you know exactly what you’re saying?”  He’s no romantic, but he’s pretty certain this is not the way these things are supposed to be done.   

Haru glances down, making a face.  “Never mind,” he grumbles, staring at his tea. He tries to play it off as nothing, but his small frown shows he’s a little hurt. 

Still, it’s not fair for him to be  _that_ angry, not after dropping something like this on Sousuke before he’s even managed to wake up.

“You want to get married?” Sousuke repeats slowly, his mind finally starting to catch up with reality.

Haru continues to avoid eye contact, and shrugs his shoulders.   “Just forget it.”

Sousuke sighs and reaches across the table to grab Haru’s arm.  “I didn’t say no,” he asserts, breathing in deeply.  “This just isn’t usually the conventional way you’re supposed to go about these things.”  He’s not really upset, though; they have never exactly been much of a romantic couple, anyway.  

Haru looks back up at him, a little suspicious, but the soft smile on Sousuke’s face causes his lips to slowly quirk up.  “That’s stupid.  It’s not that big of a deal,” he mumbles, cheeks flushed.

Snorting, Sousuke shakes his head and pushes himself up to drape both arms over Haru’s shoulders.  Haru spins around, and clings to his waist, resting his cheek against the other’s abdomen.

“Rin will probably get offended if we tell him we you just randomly proposed before 7 o’clock in the morning,” Sousuke observes conversationally.

“He’s an idiot,” Haru deadpans, looking mildly offended.  “And it’s not random.”

He dislodges himself before Sousuke can even question what this means, padding over to pull a stack of papers from a drawer.  Upon further examination, Sousuke finds they include adverts for Hawaiian hotels, and pictures of beaches and gigantic swimming pools.

Sousuke stares, blinking rapidly.  Haru had actually put a lot of thought into this. Suddenly, he finds it hard to breathe.  Vision growing bleary, he pulls Haru forward by the hips, pressing their foreheads together. “Is this all some kind of ploy to get me to indulge your obsession with exotic swimming pools?”

Haru swats in his direction, but Sousuke kisses him before he can come up with a snarky retort.  

Neither cares too much when they both end up late that day.

* * *

Makoto’s face breaks into a brilliant smile when they tell him and Rin the news the next week.  He surges forward to engulf them both in a tight hug seconds later, babbling excitedly.  Rin tries to hide the fact he’s crying, but the tears stains on his face don’t really fool anyone.

Neither Sousuke nor Haru are particularly close to their families, nor inclined to make a huge deal out of something like marriage.  But their best friends are too important to both of them to leave out of this, and maybe, all the family they really need.

Just as Sousuke predicted, Rin is a little scandalized when he finds out how unromantic their engagement actually was, but that’s quickly forgotten when Haru ask them to come along with them to Hawaii in only a few weeks.

Needless to say, Rin doesn’t even bother to try to hide his tears this time.

* * *

Despite the eight hour flight, Haru hardly wastes a second upon their arrival before heading straight for the pool.  Sousuke just rolls his eyes and throws himself onto a beach chair to take in the waning edges of the late afternoon sun.  He’s long since accepted that he’ll have to take second place to water sometimes, and seeing Haru so content floating in the middle of a massive pool is enough to make him happy.

After a few laps around the open expanse of water, Haru reemerges at the pool edge, a tranquil expression on his face.  He holds a hand out to him and lifts an eyebrow expectantly.  Sousuke snorts, but he stands up without argument to take Haru’s hand in his.  He allows himself to be dragged into the warm water as Haru wraps both arms around his neck and clings to him.

He presses his face into Haruka’s hair, inhaling the familiar scent of chlorine as they rock back and forth.   The sun has already set and they haven’t eaten anything but airport food in almost twelve hours, but Sousuke can’t bring himself to complain.

He traces a hand down to the small of Haru’s back and grins.

* * *

The ceremony is nothing special, just a small event near the beach with Makoto, Rin, and some judge who knows Japanese Haru found off the internet. It’s short and simple, as neither of them are particularly sentimental about these things.  

(It had been a bit of an argument to take Haru out of a swimsuit wedding, but in the end they’d compromised with relatively casual clothing.)

Haru’s hands are warm and soft in Sousuke’s as they gaze at each other, ignoring the sound of Rin sniffling in the background.   They’ve hardly even made it to the end of the vows before Haru’s mouth quirks into a smirk, and he stands on his tiptoes to kiss the other with uncharacteristic gusto.

Sousuke’s honestly a little caught off guard by the abruptness of it, considering they’d partially skipped the end of the ceremony.  Still, he doesn’t mind too much, even when he pulls back to find Haru grinning smugly, like he’s won some sort of competition.

Sousuke shakes his head and takes a brief moment to wonder how he has ended up married to someone weird enough to consider the act of initiating the kiss at his own wedding a competition, but in the end only cups Haru’s face in his hands, laughing.  He kisses him again, smiling against his lips.

(And as terrible as it sounds, however weird Haru may be, Sousuke wouldn’t trade this for a million Olympic medals)

After, Makoto insists on taking plenty of pictures for their friends back home; Nagisa and Gou had already sent them several messages demanding it.  Haru puts up with it, but draws the line around the eightieth picture, when Rin is trying to talk him into sitting on Sousuke’s shoulders, and they head out to eat at a private room in a small restaurant.

“I can’t believe any of this,” Rin says, beaming.  He’s a little tipsy from maybe his fourth pina colada, and he leans over and to wrap his arms around Sousuke’s waist.  “I’m so happy for you guys,” he mumbles, face still blotchy red from crying.

Snorting, Sousuke pats him on the back to placate him.  “Maybe you should slow down a little,” he grumbles, but Rin just holds on tighter.

Makoto watches them fondly, and turns his emotional green eyes on Haru.  “Haru-chan,” he sighs, lips trembling.  Haru allows the childish nickname this time, only because he doesn’t need more people to start crying today.  He blinks up at his best friend as Makoto sets a hand on both of his shoulders.  “Haru… I’m so proud of you.”

Haru’s face heats up at his best friend’s overwhelming sentimentality.  He offers a small smile despite himself.  “Makoto,” he mumbles, swallowing quietly, “thank you.” It’s not something he says often, and it’s probably not nearly enough, but the glowing smile on his best friend’s face indicates he understands.

* * *

“How do you feel?“ Sousuke asks later as he hovers over his husband, eyes half-lidded.   Haru smiles back at him lazily.  His hands move to trace their way beneath the other’s t-shirt, silently prompting him to tug it over his head.

“Not much different,” Haru replies after a while, sitting up to touch Sousuke’s face with the pads of his fingers.  “Free.”

Sousuke actually snorts at this, because it’s too ridiculous a response not to laugh at.  Nevertheless, he feels his heart twist in his chest.  “You’re such a freaking weirdo,” he mumbles, but his voice is only affectionate, and for once Haru lets it go in favor of pressing kisses down his neck.  

“Love you,” Sousuke sighs, tilting his chin up to give Haru better access.

Haruka hums and draws back for a moment to gaze at him, his eyes sparkling in the dim light, before hungrily leaning in to seal their lips together again.

* * *

The rest of the week passes far too quickly.  The first few afternoons are spent floating lazily in the ocean.  Haru snorkels through the crystal-clear water to look at the colorful fish and ends up searing his neck and ears from the sun.   

Makoto buys him a floppy hat at the hotel gift shop to protect his skin, and Sousuke snickers when Haru reluctantly wears it the next day, pouting spectacularly.  It’s short lived, though; after only a few hours a sharp sea breeze blows it from his head, sending it flying out to sea.  Haru watches it fly away indifferently, shrugging.  

“Aren’t you going to chase after it?”  Sousuke deadpans, amused.

Haru just sends him a look. “Too much effort,” and then adds, with a smirk,  “You go get it, husband.”

Sousuke’s face turns red, and they’re so distracted that the hat has flown out of sight and into the ocean before they can think to grab it.

* * *

They rent a car the next day and drive out along the winding coastal roads to hike out to a waterfall.  It’s a relatively long, muggy walk, but when the forest opens into a small lagoon, Haru’s eyes light up, and Sousuke decides it was worth leaving the relative comfort of the resort.

“Not going to leave me for a waterfall?” he teases, but Haru only continues to blink at it in awe.  His cheeks are tinted pink, and he’s seemingly a little tempted.   

“Seriously, Haru?” Sousuke bites out in mock offense.

Haruka turns his blue eyes on him, eyebrow raised, and elbows him in the side.

They climb the steep rocky path to the top of the waterfall and jump off side-by-side, landing in the warm water below with a tremendous splash.  

It’s exhilarating and amazing.  Haru’s laughing when they emerge from below the surface, head thrown back in delight.  His arms circle around Sousuke’s waist, holding him close.

Sousuke watches him laugh like this, trying to preserve the moment in his memory for as long as possible.

* * *

The night before they have to leave, they sit on the beach with their arms touching, watching the sunset.  Haru’s knees are pulled up to his chest as he stares forlornly into the distance.  “Can we just not go home?” he mumbles.

Sousuke snakes his arm around his shoulders, shaking his head.  “Hey, it won’t be too bad.  Didn’t you say the mackerel was better back home anyway?”

“The mackerel is fine here,” Haru replies indignantly, and shifts so he is partially resting in Sousuke’s lap.  However, after considering for a moment more, he wrinkles his nose. “Maybe it is better back home.”

Chuckling, Sousuke leans back.  “I don’t want to leave either,” he agrees, and raises one hand to weave into the other’s hair.  Haru sighs contentedly and presses forward to rest his cheek against his husband’s shoulder.  The several flowery leis he has around his neck scratch and tickle Sousuke’s bare chest, but he allows it this time.

“I love you,” Haru breathes, and it catches Sousuke a little off guard.  Haru just isn’t the type of person to say those sort of things out loud often, even on his own honeymoon.  

Sousuke draws him closer, both arms wrapped protectively around his waist.  “Yeah. Me too.”

The sun sets behind them soon after, but they don’t return to the hotel for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this here for Milly aka princemerboy on tumblr so she can save it on her phone more easily.
> 
> (Please don't judge me. I have a weakness for gross fluff and they're so cute._
> 
> If you want to send any prompts, message me on my blog at hopenobodyeverfindsthis.tumblr.com I have lots more souharu ficlets there, and I'm always happy to freak out with people about this ship if you want to. Or if any of you want me to post any of my ficlets here for any reason, just message me and I'll get on it.


End file.
